dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Assassin Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = 1 | Selling Price = 1 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. lt has the possibility to contain items such as: Luminous Gaze Cloak of Shadows Collection The Jackal's Head Collection Court of Owls Mask Collection Abyssal Gear Assassin Artificer's Capsule Crafting Materials ...And More! | quote = }} An Assassin Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It was first released on April 19th, 2018. Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new mods, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the Duo Event, Stabilizer Fragmentation. Stabilizer Fragmention can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. . Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. Some of these items will be included inside a separate capsule or box inside the Time Capsule. *Luminous Gaze *Assassin Collector's Capsule **Owl Eyes **Son of a Jackal! **Tools of the Slay *Abyssal Gear Capsule *Assassin Artificer's Capsule Time Capsule Versions Trivia Gallery TC 821 (2).jpg Loot - Assassin Time Capsule.png Icon TC 2.png|Original Icon See also *Time Capsule Category:Time Capsule Category:Box